Miles from Mithian
by AllIAskIsATallShip
Summary: Merlin debates his feelings for Mithian and desperately hopes (like so many of us) that they will just dissappear with time. Will Arthur and Mithian find out? What would happen if they did? Please read, review and ENJOY. Love you lots AllIAskIsATallShip.


Merlin blushed as he gently lowered princess Mithian down off her horse. He couldn't help it, putting his hands around her waist was the only way to get her down, it also gave him a brilliant opportunity to glance at her pretty face.

"Thank you"

Her smile made her eyes light up as well as the rest of her face and it was in a very sweet way which one would not expect from someone so high up in stature. Honestly Merlin, innocent, young, naive Merlin was really starting to worry about the way he thought about Mithian. For fuck's sake she was here to court Arthur!

"_Mer_lin!"

He hadn't noticed had he, oh that would just be horrendous, horrifying, embarrassing...

"_Mer_lin! Quit day dreaming and carry the princess' bags up to the guest chambers...Quickly _Mer_lin."

In his usual ungraceful, stumbling gait Merlin hurried up the grand staircase with it's red carpet, he had tripped on it many times, following the floating step of the princess who infatuated him so much. They had only just met, but if he got to know her better...Someone else would be expected to look after her not him, he could pretend to be helpful...No, his royal Pratness would definitely know something was up.

Even if they did feel the same way, who was he kidding, of course she had no feelings for him, well if...if she did the they could elope. Elope! What was he on? (AN-Merlin has an addiction to magic mushrooms) He had to quit thinking about this. Perhaps Gwaine would know what to do? Scrap that, if he told Gwaine he'd probably end up shouting it to the whole of Camelot. Allowing himself a quick smirk at the idea of Arthur's face if that happened he continued up the stairs. Content to enjoy the light reflecting of the princess' hair...but never to touch.

"Will that be all Princess?" he asked, gently placing the young girl's luggage at the foot of the bed. Glancing around to ensure everything was there that should be there.

"That will be all, thank you Merlin"

Smiling sweetly at Mithian he made a small bow before hurrying out. Ticking off the guest's luggage on his mental to-do list he carried on to Gaius' chambers at a brisk pace. Reaching the door only slightly out of breath he paused, knocking gently on with the brass knocker.

"Do come in Merlin, I could use some help here"

Merlin sighed inwardly, if Gaius was asking for his help before even letting him come in it was likely that he was in for a long afternoon. Steeling himself for the worst, cleaning the leech tank or something similar, he strode in peering around immediately for the man who had become like a father to him. Noticing a rather abnormal cloud of smoke hovering over the work table he moved over a bit closer and had to work hard not to laugh when he saw the state of Gaius.

He was covered in black soot and it had been smudged into a sort of flower on his cheek. 'Rather like an evil hippie sorcerer' smirked Merlin.

"What would it be that you are smirking at young man, not only do I have this I need help with I also have a list from Arthur. He told me his scribe would run over in a couple of minutes with the other half. Apparently it was taking so long to write he decided to send half of it over first then the other half when it was finally finished."

Groaning Merlin lowered his aching backside onto the messy bench, not caring that Arthur would laugh himself silly when he turned up with a black butt.

Being in love was exhausting (whoa, since when was I actually in _love_)

:);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):);):)

A few hours later would see Merlin stumbling ungracefully into the hall where Arthur would no doubt expect him to fill his goblet and act a fool (okay so he didn't need to be asked to do that). He saw Arthur eating at the farthest end (git) and laughing merrily along with the princess. He wasn't sure what he was more shocked by, Arthur laughing or the astounding beauty of Mithian, not that he was really shocked by her beauty she was just looking very nice.

"_Mer_lin, where have you been!"

"I..I...I was completing the numerous, useless might I add, chores you gave me. What did you think I was doing, resting, no, then maybe talking to some friends, relaxing in general? Arthur what have I told you about blatantly showing your stupidity in front of guests." That would show him.

"_Mer_lin! What have _I_ told _you_ about being rude in front of guests. And, for future reference, no you may not add anything to the long lists of complaints I have had from you about your _job_"

"Well then your royal Pratness I suppose I shall just have to be even rude to you later, don't forget it's me who is in charge of carrying the water to your bath, and that I live in the physician's chambers."

"You insolent, stupid, idiotic weasel!"

"You pratish, dollop headed pathetic excuse for a king"

"Merlin. Get. Out."

"No problem your _Highness_"

Merlin turned to leave, a look of pure satisfaction showing obviously on his face. Not only had he embarrassed Arthur e had embarrassed him in front of Mithian, the woman he was supposed to be courting.

"And Merlin" Arthur called after him.

"What's that your Highness?" he replied as politely as possible, better not push Arthur too far on one night.

""Next time, when you are expecting to be serving the kings wine at a royal banquet, put on a clean pair of trousers." It was clear to the entire court that the king was only just holding in his laughter. Not that anyone would be that bothered about the king laughing at a servant.

'Oh shit' thought Merlin as he practically ran out of the hall, red as tomato all he wanted was to sleep.

If only.


End file.
